


Everyday Episodes of the Enterprise

by TrashPandamonium



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episodes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Short Stories, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandamonium/pseuds/TrashPandamonium
Summary: A compilation of episodes, oneshots, shorts and side stories of the AOS and TOS Enterprise crew.Feel free to request an episode or give prompts!Let’s boldly go, bitches





	Everyday Episodes of the Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, Pavel was bored on a shore leave. So he looked up what a meme was. Oh, and boy did he find gold.
> 
> (This is just kinda short and stupid. I thought of it while watching vines and decided to put it into play. Really though, I only wrote this for part 7)

**1\. (Spock)**

 

On a recent shore leave, a little Mr. Pavel Chekov had found himself bored. With nothing else to do, he researched what a ‘meme’ was. The word had been speculating around engineering for quite some time. That’s when he found comedy gold.

Now, it was time to seek out his first victim.

As Pavel left his quarters, he spotted Spock heading in his direction, distracted by a PADD. _Perfect_.

“Mr. Spock?” Pavel asked innocently as he padded up to the Vulcan.

”Yes, Mr. Chekov?”

”Skidaddle, skidoodle, your dick is now a noodle!”

Pavel watched as Spock’s face froze in Vulcan confusion. With a stupid grin, Pavel just walked away, leaving the commander to process what just happened.

 

**2\. (Scotty)**

 

Pavel sat next to Scotty as they both worked on a leaking pipe. Normally this would be left to less experienced engineers. But they had taken care of the worst of the damage and had time before the end of their shift. So why not get it done?

“Hey, Chekov?” Scotty asked as he grabbed an empty canister.

”Да?”

”Could you throw this away, please?”

That’s when Pavel knew. _It is my time to shine._

Spotting a waste basket near the wall, Pavel raised his arm and took his aim.

_“_ This bitchempty”

YEET!”

His scream had startled Scotty so badly that after he jumped, the Scotsman looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Then his face scrunched up in confusion which gave Pavel a sense of victory.

”What the hell was that, lad?” Scotty asked with a scolding tone, “You scared me half to death!”

”Sorry.” Pavel replied, returning to their work area.

”It’s fine. Just don’t do it again.”

Pavel nodded his head but what he really wanted to say was ‘No promises’.

 

**3\. (Hikaru)**

 

Pavel and Hikaru lounged in the former’s quarters, sharing gossip as good friend do. They each respectively had a drink. One vodka, one beer.

As Pavel talked, he noticed Hikaru’s eyes find the Russian Nesting Doll he had recently put on his shelf. As his friend stood and moved to grab it, Pavel waited for the perfect moment.

”Put. Gerard. BACK.”

Startled, Hikaru quickly put the Russian Nesting Doll back on the shelf and rejoined his friend.

”Sorry. I didn’t know you like it so much.”

”I don’t.”

Pavel watched with amusement as Hikaru’s face scrunched up in confusion.

 

**4\. (Nyota)**

 

Pavel, Nyota and Hikaru sat at a table in the rec room lazily playing a game of cards. The talked idly, sharing news they heard around the ship and contemplating their next mission. 

After a few moments of silence, Nyota began to sing to herself. Pavel noticed it was one from the 21st century and fought to hide his grin.

”I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of - “

”Iridocyclitis.” Pavel finished with odd intensity.

Both of his friends looked up at him.

”Excuse me?” Nyota asked, confused.

He hid a smirk, “Nothing.”

 

**5\. (Bones)**

 

A few days ago, Pavel had asked Doctor McCoy for basic medical training. It was a reasonable request as it would help Pavel be chosen more often for away teams. Now, the two were in medbay, focusing on a lesson.

”Those are the thickening strips - “

”Fuck ya chicken strips!” Pavel interrupted, “Fuck ya chicken strips!”

Bones’ face went blank for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to comment on what had just been said.

”Ya know, I’ve been around the Enterprise crew long enough to know not to question what y’all say, but what the fuck?” Bones said, his eyes narrowing.

”Fuck ya chicken strips!” Pavel repeated quiter with an innocent-enough smiled.

There was a sigh, “Whatever.”

 

**6\. (Jim)**

 

Pavel, Jim and Hikaru were in the captain’s office, speaking about their next mission. It required a command officer’s specialty so the three decided to gather together and work on it.

”What does it say?” Jim asked, squinting at a page full of words.

Though he was completely and horribly wrong, Pavel responded, “FrE Sh A VOcA Do.”

Jim looked up from his PADD at the ensign with one eyebrow raised (which was something he had picked up from Spock), confusion clear on his face. Hikaru, on the other hand, just turned to look at his friend.

”Pasha, what is it with you and saying the weirdest shit lately?”

Pavel shrugged and it was left at that.

 

**7.**

 

As Pavel walked through engineering, he spotted two people up above, one leaning on the railing. Immediately, Pavel knew it was his time to strike. Climbing the stairs to the crosswalk they were on, he began to think which vine would work best for his captain and first officer. 

The two didn’t notice Pavel as he neared, too absorbed in their conversation.

“It’s been years, but their quest to spot the booty has been useless.”

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

As Pavel passed them, Spock leaned back and clearly looked at Jim’s ass, monotonously stating, “Found it.”

Pavel began cackle as Jim laughed and hid his face in his hands from embarrassment. Not wanting to get in trouble, Pavel raced away with a new realization.

_I must form an alliance. It is time for the rise of memes._

_We must conquer all._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request an episode or give a prompt!


End file.
